


She's Different

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [11]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Emmett encounters a girl with a supernatural secret while hunting





	She's Different

Emmett Cullen was hunting in the mountains near Forks, he caught a whiff of an animal and went, seeing a mountain lion drinking from a pond, he was about to tackle it, but a loud cry, one he hasn’t heard before calling out, the mountain lion turned and snarled, Emmett saw the outline of a person.

“ What the?” He asked but then the person jumped, it was almost vampire like, but it jumped into another tree before shooting down at the large mountain cat. Emmett watched as the person tackled the mountain lion to the ground, loud roars came out of it before a loud snap made it stop, he knew it was a bad idea to disturb a hunt, but he smelt the animal’s flesh being torn and something being ripped out of the creature.

“ By God.” Emmett whispered, but the figure turned to him, he saw a faint blue glow then the person fled from the kill, Emmett tried running after it, but the person was gone, he saw there were no footprints, Emmett decided to go else where to hunt, but he didn’t know that the person was watching him, blood outlined her lips, some of the mountain lion’s blood stained her black jacket, but she didn’t care, she needed to heal from the wound she had sustained, it hasn’t healed yet.

“ Who was that?” She asked as she stepped where the man was standing, she inhaled deeply, the smell was sweet and oh so alluring.

“ Vampiric.” She said as she smiled, she knew of both vampires and werewolves, encountering them both during her travels, but however, {Y/N}, had a feeling she was gonna stay near this town down the mountains, {Y/N} saw her bloody claws and swiped them, the blood splashing upon a nearby tree, {Y/N} smirked before moving away, days had passed and Emmett just smirked as he looked out into the Forks woods, but saw a fast figure moving.

“ Gotcha.” Emmett said with a smirk, he ran after it, he smelt faint blood upon the figure, but it moved quickly, he noticed that the figure moved with long strides, he cornered it and smirked, {Y/N} looked up at him and growled, Emmett saw she had claws and as he looked up, she had made her eyes glow their cold steel blue.

“ What the?” Emmett asked before he was tackled to the ground, he saw this girl with this brown hair, she looked slightly hurt, she looked worried and she made her eyes stop glowing.

“ I..I..” {Y/N} started but she collapsed, falling off him, Emmett got up and was slightly shaken, he inhaled her scent, it was slightly sweet, but had the slight smell of wild to it, Emmett saw her claws turned into fingernails, he picked her up and saw she was bleeding from the side, he ran back to find Carlisle.

“ What is this?” Carlisle asked as Emmett brought {Y/N} upon the medical station, Carlisle removed her lower shirt to see she had a large gash in her side.

“ Save her.” Emmett told his father, Carlisle nodded and began cleaning the wound, he was about to stitch it up, but the wound began to close, as if trying to repair itself, but it wasn’t working, Emmett got close and the wound started to mend.

“ Emmett get by her side.” Carlisle said as Emmett nodded, he got next to the girls side and the wound finally started to mend and heal, soon it was closed, the girls eyes shot open and she sat up.

“ Vampires.” {Y/N} growled, but when she turned to Emmett, she calmed down, he must have brought her here so she can heal.

“ How do you know what we are?” Carlisle asked, {Y/N} smirked.

“ My name is {Y/N}, I know because I am a supernatural.” {Y/N} explained as she slowly made her eyes go to their cold steel blue.

“ She’s different.” Emmett said as he smirked at her.

“ Of course I am. I’m a werewolf.” {Y/N} said with a smile, Emmett chuckled.

“ The werewolves I met turn into actual wolves.” He told her, she slightly blushed.

“ So do I.” She explained with a smile, Emmett had a feeling that this was meant to be, {Y/N} inhaled his scent and something clicked.

“ You’re my mate.” {Y/N} said as Emmett quirked his head at her but sighed.

“ Carlisle?” Emmett asked as his father sighed but nodded.

“ You can stay for as long as you like.” Carlisle said as {Y/N} got up, Emmett took her hand and lead her up to his room, it was simple yet perfect.

“ Vampires don’t sleep.” {Y/N} said as she got upon the bed, it was the best thing she could sleep on, Emmett got on the other side and {Y/N} curled up to his side, he slightly stiffens at this, but relaxes.

“ I need to let you know, I’m a cuddler.” Emmett said as {Y/N} smirked at his remark but smiled.

“ So am I.” {Y/N} said as her heartbeat was somewhat peaceful to Emmett.

“ I do hope to get to know you Ms.?” Emmett asked as she smiled.

“ {L/N}.” {Y/N} said before she closed her eyes, Emmett smiled, he could see this being a beautiful relationship between them, {Y/N} was his, only his.


End file.
